The Sweetest Emotion
by Prongs925
Summary: James Potter…witty, short tempered, and carefree. Sirius Black…mischievous, daring, and tied to his family's beliefs. When these two meet, they will have to learn the hard way that not all love stories ends with a happy ending…Read and Review! JPSB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not stealing anything. I am just…borrowing.

_Summary: James Potter…witty, short tempered, and carefree. Sirius Black…mischievous, daring, and tied to his family beliefs. When these two meet, they will have to learn the hard way that love don't love nobody…Read and Review!_

_**A/n: This fic is dedicated to crystal-unicorn. She is awesome! This is slash (James/Sirius) and Sirius/Lily and later on Remus/Lily. Sirius mother is OOC so beware!**_

"Sirius, get down here," Sirius heard his mother called from downstairs of the Black Manor.

"Yes, mother," Sirius, said as he entered the well-furnished dining room.

Sirius Black. His name was known everywhere he went. He was respected beyond any seventeen should have been. He was the heir of the Black fortune and he hated it. He hated what they stood for. The rich and the poor. That was there classification for everyone either you were rich and respected or you were poor and treated like shit under a person's shoe and it disgusted him tremendously.

"Sit" Walburga ordered looking at Sirius, "We need to talk"

Sirius gave his mother a wary look before he slowly sat down near the fire.

"You need a wife" His mother stated bluntly, "You're almost eighteen. You must tie down, Sirius,"

"Why should I?" Sirius said bitterly turning toward the window. Watching the rainfall in a rhythm as it fell to the ground, he continued, "I'm not going to marry someone who I don't love."

The main argument in the Black family was love. Sirius had a fierce belief that everyone had a soul mate. He had promised himself that he would not get married until he met that 'special person'.

"But maybe this one would be suitable" His mother told him almost pleading with him, "Her name is Lily Evans. She's fairly rich and she'll make a perfect wife"

Sirius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he said, calmly, "I think I can lead my own life, mother, I don't need you making my decisions for me"

"Just give her a chance, please," Walburga said, looking at her son

Sirius sighed and rested his head on his hand which rested on the arm of the chair. He thought for a moment before he nodded and said, "Alright" He then stood up and made his way upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, two boys stepped off the train at King cross. One was 5'8 with sandy hair and amber eyes. He held a book in his hand and a bag in the other. The other was an inch taller than the other boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes which held a glint that said _'Mess with me and you'll find trouble'_

Remus Lupin and James Potter.

James smiled and slugged his arm around his best friend's shoulder before he said, "Well, Remmy, here it is...good old London. How much trouble do you think we could get in here?"

Remus rolled his eyes before he responded, "First, don't call me Remmy. Second, we are not going to get into trouble. We're going to get a job then rent an apartment."

"You're such a party pooper," James said, sticking out his tongue, before he dragged Remus out of the station and into London. He breathed in deeply before he said, "Take it all in, Lupin, and cherish it because when I'm done with London it won't be the same"

Remus rolled his eyes but a smile was apparent in his face as he said, "Oh, yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

James just smirked before he said, "Oh, you'll see soon enough"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Okay, so this is totally AU and no magic in this. Instead of pureblood and mudblood, it is rich and poor. Sirius is rich. James and Remus are poor (but not exactly).

This will be slash (James/Sirius) and the rating might go up for future chapters.

Any question, comments, or suggestions? Leave a review (or email) and I will get back to you. Thankx. Read and Review, please!

Prongs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting That Intertwines Us

Summary: Sirius throws a party to welcome Lily to the Manor and James and Remus secretly sneak in. While in the garden, Sirius meets James…Read and Review!

A/n: Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! I am trying something new so…

**Recommendations:**

Recommended Story: A Shining Star's Dark Angel by Nika Dawson (SB/JP)

Summary:_ Sirius Black is the most popular kid in school, smart and handsome, a known player. James Potter is a boy haunted by the past, unknown, with only one friend, the equally unknown Lily Evans._

Recommended Author: ksomm814

Warnings: Slash

"Sirius" A voice startled Sirius from his light slumber. He groaned and turned over before yelling, "Go away"

"Come on, Sirius, get up" A voice he now recognized as Regulas said knocking on the door again, "Mother, wants you downstairs. Tonight we are going to hold a welcoming party for that girl you're going to marry"

"Not by choice," Sirius muttered before he pulled the cover off and stood up. He stretched before he said, "I'll be out in a moment"

He grabbed some clothes before he left for the showers. He sighed as he stripped of his clothes and opened the showers and entered.

He took some shampoo as he thought about the situation. This Lily was arriving tonight and he was expected to be a gentleman. 'Great' he thought as he rinsed his hair _'Just bloody freaking great'._ Why was it his mother was the one controlling his life? Why couldn't he just make his own decision and be himself?

* * *

"Ohhh" James said excitedly as he pointed towards a decent apartment across the street. "How about that one?" 

Remus examined the apartment in question before he shook his head, "I don't like it"

James rolled his eyes before he said, "You didn't like the other two either. What kind of apartment do you want?"

Remus rolled his eyes before he glanced down at the newspaper he was holding. His eyes brightened as he read, "For rent: 2 bedroom two bathroom for eight hundred a month. Not bad."

James groaned before he said, "Fine let's go check this out."

Remus grinned and said, "Thanks Jamie"

James glared at him before he said, "Where is it anyway?"

"Just around the corner"

"Great"

* * *

Sirius stared at the clothes he had to wear in disgust. Polished shoes, a creased suit with a black tie. Why couldn't he wear casual clothes like normal people? 

_'Because I'm not normal'_ He thought as he sighed. He dressed before he headed downstairs. He had a feeling that tonight would be a long one.

* * *

"How are we going to pay for this anyway?" James asked he looked around the flat he and Remus had rented. They had just finished the paperwork and everything was good to go. 

Remus rolled his eyes before he said, "There's something called a job, have you ever hear of that Jamie?"

"Shut up. I mean we need a couch or something. Make it livelier" James said as he sat on the floor. He grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through it. He smirked before he said, "Remmy, tonight want to go out and celebrate?"

Remus frowned he knew that smirk which said _'I'm up to something'._ "What are you up to?"

"Well, it's the latest news. The Blacks are having this party over at there house. Why don't we go check it out?" James suggested a twinkle in his eye.

"No" Remus said flatly before he began to read his book

James groaned and said, "Please, Remus, just for ten minutes or so" James finished with puppy dog eyes.

Remus sighed before he said, "Fine but only for ten minutes"

"Thanks" James said before he went to his room

"Wait…is _anyone_ invited?" Remus called after him

"Uh…yeah" Came the muffled reply

* * *

"Greet, The Evans" Sirius heard his mother hiss in his ears. He sighed before he put on a fake smile and walked towards where The Evans was. 

Lily Evans was 5'6 with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was ivory and she had a gentle smile. She wore a beautiful green dress, which made her eyes stand out more. To say the least, she was breathtaking.

"Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans, it's very nice to meet you," He said shaking both of their hands. He then turned to Lily and said, "Lily, it's a pleasure" Before he kissed her hand (A/N: Gag me!). She giggled before she said, "The pleasure is all mine"

Sirius laughed nervously before he escorted them to the ballroom.

* * *

"Come on, Lupin," James whispered urgently as he watched his best friend climbed the huge gate of the Black Estate. 

"I thought you said that everyone was invited?" He said as he continued to climb the gate.

"Uh yeah" James said nodded, he snickered as Remus fell to the ground when he had reached the other side.

"I'm okay," He said brushing the dirt from his tuxedo.

"Let's go" James said

"James, this is a party for the rich. So one problem their mate…we're not rich!"

"No, shit Sherlock" He said rolling his eyes "That's why you have to act like your rich. Strut like an upper class, do that little snotty look, sniff at the poor, you got to strut down these streets and let these people know that Lupin and Potter have arrived." Before he straightened his back and began walking toward the house.

"Whatever" Remus said before he followed his friend

* * *

Sirius could not take it anymore. It was unbearable. Lily was all over him. Smiling, laughing, touching, flirting, did he mention, touching. 

"Uh, I think I'll go outside for some fresh air" When his mother nodded he quickly got up and left.

He sighed sullenly as he entered the balcony. He loosened his tie and un tucked his shirt. He watched as rain began to fall, how he wished he could just go out there and wash his problem away while dancing in the rain.

* * *

"Awesome" James said as they past, the guards "Told you it would work" 

"Uh huh" Remus mumbled as he looked around the ballroom. He stopped as his eyes landed on a beautiful red head. Clearing his throat he said, "I'll see you later, James," Before he made his way across the ballroom.

James shrugged before he turned towards the window. He smiled as he saw it was raining. He quickly took off his jacket and went out to the balcony. He smelled the rain before he jumped off the balcony and into the rain.

* * *

Sirius was startled as someone came out. The boy did not seem to notice him so he watched silently as took off his jacket and jumped off the balcony and into the rain. Sirius was startled. Didn't his parents teach him manners? 

Sirius ran up to the edge of the balcony and yelled, "Hey!"

* * *

_And as their eyes met, two different stories with two different out comes had intertwine into one…_

End of Chapter

A/n: Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
